


If I only have 48 hours to live?

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: Minho: (Imagine that) I’m goneJinki: I think my heart will just breakMinho: I like you so much hyung ㅍㅅㅍ ❤️Inspired by the 'My last 48 hours' preview





	

Do you know the feeling that seems to burn, to consume you inside, to leave you blind and breathless? That incapacitates you to move?

Maybe a panic attack, but also known as love.

They say that after a while, love is no longer the same, but after four years together, the love they felt was the same, no, it was not the same, it was bigger, it was better.

 

The soft sound of Jinki’s breathing and turning the leaves of the book filled the silent room. Sunlight streamed in through the window, making him shine as he lay, the sunlight forming a halo around his head. An angel.

Jinki smiled behind the book, giggling uncontrollably, and Minho frowned, trying to look over his shoulder to see what was funny.

“I’m laughing at you.” he said, still laughing.

“Why is that?”

“You’ve been standing there staring at me for five minutes, making a funny face. What’s wrong?”

Minho shook his head, becoming more comfortable in bed. “I was just thinking.”

“And looking at me.” he said, smiling.

“I’m always looking at you.”

Jinki set the book aside and looked at Minho. “Tell me, what were you thinking.”

“Okay, so today one of my students left a book in the classroom and out of curiosity I flipped through a few pages. It tells the story of a man who discovered he had a disease and was going to die, he only had forty-eight hours left.”

“Wow, it seems to be a good but sad story.”

“Yeah. I did not read the book but from the parts I read, it’s very good. But I was thinking, what I would do if it were me, if I found out I had only forty-eight hours left.”

“Can’t we not think about it?” Jinki said feeling a bit depressed.

Minho took Jinki’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Tell me, Jinki-ah, what would you do if this were true, if in a few hours I would be gone?”

“Minho-ah… are you… you’re not sick, right?”

“No, I’m not,” Minho said pulling Jinki closer, pecking the tip of his nose. “I’m just thinking, wanting to understand how the character in the book felt. Now tell me.”

Jinki looked at Minho for a few minutes in silence, thinking of his words and Minho raised an eyebrow, waiting. “I… I don’t think I can live without you, you know? My heart would be broken if you left me here alone, so if one day you’re gone, take me with you, okay?”

Minho’s heart swelled in his chest, pounding hard against his rib cage. “Would you go with me?”

“I told you, I can’t live without you,” Jinki said, pulling Minho’s hand, who hugged him, and burying his face in Minho’s shoulder and inspiring the good scent of his skin. “Not anymore.”

Minho felt tears in his eyes and hugged Jinki harder, their chest pressed together, their hearts beating together as one. “If I only had two days to live, I would spend these forty-eight hours by your side, but I would not take you with me.”

Jinki pulled back from Minho’s arms, brow furrowed. “Why not?”

“Because to me what matters most in this life is to see you happy, so I want you to be happy, no matter where I am.”

“How am I supposed be happy without you?”

“You’re being stubborn today,” Minho said chucking, poking Jinki’s cheek, who snorted, pouting. “What?”

“I mean it, don’t leave me here alone, ever.”

Minho never though that Jinki would react like this, and they were only speaking hypothetically there. However, knowing that Jinki felt the same thing as him, that the love they shared was so strong that none of them could live without the other, that the same way Minho’s love for Jinki increased every day, Jinki’s love for Minho also increased.

“I won’t, I’ll stay by your side forever. I love you too much to let you go, to get away from you.” Minho whispered, holding Jinki against his chest again, tightening his arms around him tightly.

“I love you too,” Jinki murmured against Minho’s shoulder, where he was pressed. “But you really spoiled our saturday afternoon with that.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said running his fingers through Jinki’s hair, who sighed happily, kissing his shoulder.

Jinki nodded, snuggling closer against him, his fingers sliding slightly down Minho’s back. “Now you’re going to have to make up for it.” he murmured, lifting his face and giving more room to Minho who was peppering kisses on his neck.

“Yeah? How?”

“Keep doing this,” Jinki purred, his fingers gripping Minho’s t-shirt tightly as a hot tongue slid down his neck. “That you’re doing right.”

Minho chuckled, sliding his long fingers on Jinki’s face as his teeth nipped at his earlobe. “I know exactly how to repay you then.”

Jinki laughed. “So keep doing it.”

"My pleasure."

Jinki gasped, feeling his whole body vibrate in anticipation, feeling Minho’s fingers slide down his body, leaving a trail that seemed to burn the skin, making his back arch and his fingers grip the sheet under him hard.

Minho smirked, his tongue now circling a nipple. Jinki was practically crying, his fingers buried in Minho’s hair, holding tight, moaning deliciously and making him feel even more aroused than before, wanting to consume Jinki.

“M-Minho-ah, fuck… that’s so good.”

It was getting impossible to hold on, impossible not to moan loudly every time Minho touched him, every time Minho’s sinful tongue circled his nipples, biting them and making fire run through his veins. Long fingers around his cock, caressing slowly, and sliding in the slit.

This was all making Jinki crazy, the slow caresses combined with bites and licks on his nipples, it was all too much and unexpectedly Jinki came. Blush staining his cheeks as Minho lifted his head, looking a little shocked at him.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I…”

“That’s good, huh?!” Minho said, hoarse and breathless, sweat trickling down his face and Jinki chuckled.

“Yeah,” he whispered, breathless. “But even better when I can feel you inside me, so hurry up and put it in.”

How could Minho resist to this invitation? Especially when Jinki’s hands began to grow impatient, pumping Minho’s cock fast, squeezing it between his fingers and causing him to groan and grind against Jinki’s hand.

Minho took the lube, spreading it on his fingers and Jinki spread his thighs wider, waiting and pulling out a moan from Minho. A lewd Jinki was the best thing he could and wanted to have.

Plus, the need to be inside Jinki was growing too much and Minho could not hold himself, fucking him with his fingers quickly, eager to feel the heat around him, to feel Jinki around him, to feel Jinki shudder and gasp as he was completely filled by his thick cock.

And that’s what Minho did, sliding into Jinki slowly and filling him up to the brim.

“Oh god…” Jinki gasped, pulling Minho down and kissing him sloppy, feeling the whole body tingle with desire, feeling Minho’s cock pulsing inside him. “Move.”

He did not have to ask twice.

Minho started slow, pulling and pushing slowly, the way he knew Jinki liked, making the desire grow inside of Jinki, burn, making it impossible even to breathe.

Each time Minho pushed in, Jinki arched his back, his fingers holding the sheet going white and his thighs and arms shaking with effort to hold in position, his butt in the air as Minho’s hands gripped his waist, pulling against his hip every time he entering him.

But even that Minho knew that Jinki liked to slow, it was getting hard to hold on, it was hard to resist the heat surrounding him and swallowing greedily, it was impossible to continue like this, so Minho picked up the pace, increasing gradually, stocking faster every second and that made Jinki moan louder, throwing his head back.

Jinki was no longer able to hold on and Minho was thrusting so hard that his body rocked back and forth. His arms gave in and Jinki fell forward, face pressed against the mattress and with that, Minho hit the perfect angle. Jinki’s eyes rolling back as a long, loud moan fell from his lips.

Minho grunted, thrusting faster, losing control and loving the way Jinki was swallowing him in, moaning his name, screaming in his lungs for him to go faster, harder. Give it all, have it all.

The friction was making Jinki crazy, and immediately he started pumping his cock, fast and desperate, feeling it all shatter, feeling that he would not last long, wanting to Minho cum inside him.

“Oh fuck, M-Minho…” he cried out one last time, cumming and shuddering with a great pleasure that washed over him, panting.

Still not ready, Minho thrust some more, desperate, ramming against Jinki even faster, who whimpered and clamping even harder against him and this made Minho finally lose. With a long, hoarse groan, Minho came inside Jinki, thrusting until there was nothing left, until when Jinki whimpered, too sensitive.

Minho tenderly pulled out of Jinki who shivered, and murmured an apology. He had lost on his own pleasure and lost control. Something that had begun so tender became so carnal and needy.

He rolled Jinki until they were snuggling against each other, still breathing unevenly and kissed his shoulder, murmuring another apology and Jinki smiled, sliding his hand down his sweaty back and taking a deep breath.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I don’t mind.”

Minho smiled. “Let me take you to the bathroom then.”

“No need, I’m fine here, I like it here.”

“I like it here too,” Minho said moving away a bit so he could kiss Jinki properly, savoring the good taste of his mouth. “That’s where I belong.”

Jinki giggled into Minho’s mouth, pulling his lower lip with his teeth. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Nah, I’m just perfect.”

“Oh god,” Jinki chuckled. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Minho could do that and he would do it forever after all, he would never leave Jinki’s side.


End file.
